Change
by Kirisaki Hisoka
Summary: AU Zoro dan Zero,yang lebih dikenal dengan zetsu pada saat menjalankan misi, adalah dua anak kembar yang tak pernah membuka hati mereka pada siapapun, namun apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu dengan Tobi, anak pindahan baru yang misterius di sekolah? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Title: Change**

**Rating: T of course!**

**Summary: AU Zoro dan Zero, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan zetsu pada saat menjalankan 'misi', adalah dua anak kembar yang tak pernah membuka hati mereka pada siapapun, namun apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu dengan Tobi, anak pindahan baru yang misterius di sekolah?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Naruto except my own story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Change**

**~ Prologue ~**

**By Kirihara Hisoka**

Dunia ini sudah berkarat…

Ya, itulah kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan dunia saat ini

Bagaimana tidak?

Dunia ini… sudah dikuasai oleh keinginan busuk orang-orang itu…

**Selalu bergerak demi kepuasan mereka sendiri**

**Memanfaatkan seluruh hal yang berguna untuk tujuan mereka**

**Menjijikan…**

**Karena itu… kebencian besar yang ada dalam hati akan manusia ini…**

**Sungguh membuat diri ini muak**

Bagaimana dengan diriku sendiri katamu?

Tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak

Karena Kami… bukanlah manusia…

**Ya, Kami, kau tak salah mendengarnya**

**Walaupun kami adalah dua individu yang berbeda, kami adalah satu**

**Satu kesatuan yang saling menlengkapi satu sama lain**

**Satu kesatuan yang disebut Zetsu…**

Manusia adalah makhluk yang menyedihkan

Jadi apa gunanya dibutuhkan dan membutuhkan makhluk seperti itu?

Di dunia ini… yang kami butuhkan hanya diri kami sendiri

Kami tak membutuhkan apapun selain satu sama lain

Terus hidup dalam cangkang yang takkan tertembus oleh sinar mentari sekalipun

**Bila berdua kami dapat melakukan apapun**

Bila berdua kami bisa hidup tanpa menanggung beban apapun

**Bila berdua kami takkan kehilangan apapun**

Asalkan berdua… **kami takkan merasakan sakit…**

**Asalkan keberadaan kami dapat terus berlanjut, kami rela melakukan apapun**

**Walaupun harus mengotori tangan ini dengan darah**

**Walaupun harus berlumpur dosa hanya demi makhluk menyedihkan bernama manusia**

**Walaupun harus membunuh orang yang menjadi alasan keberadaanku**

Ya, asalkan kami bisa terus hidup…

Apa ruginya jika harus mengorbankan satu atau dua orang?

Toh kami takkan kehilangan apapun…

Jadi, tak ada salahnya kan?

"Lebih baik kalian tak pernah… ada!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kami dengar dari perempuan yang seharusnya kami panggil ibu itu sebelum ia benar-benar tewas di malam pucat itu

"Terima kasih… **telah melahirkan kami**"

Gumam kami sebelum pandangan kami beralih pada laki-laki itu, ayah, yang kelihatnya masih bernapas dan memandang kami dengan sorot mata kebencian

"Kau… **masih hidup?**"

"Apa kalian sadar… dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan?"

"Orang yang mau mati… **lebih baik diam saja…**"

"Apa kalian berhak bicara begitu padaku?"

"Apa…**maksudmu?**"

"Bukankah kalian yang sekarang… terlihat lebih mati daripada diriku?"

_**JRASH!**_

Dengan tiba-tiba laki-laki itu telah tergeletak di lantai

"Zetsu… waktumu sudah habis… kembali ke markas sekarang…"

"Konan?"

"Jangan membuang waktumu Zetsu, Pein menunggumu"

Dan sejak saat itu pun kami telah membuang semuanya

Orang tua, keluarga, desa, begitu juga dengan seluruh emosi kami…

Namun, kata-kata orang itu terus bergema di kepalaku…

"_Bahkan kalian terlihat lebih mati daripada diriku!"_

Apakah memang benar bahwa aku yang sekarang ini terlihat mati?

**Tidak tahu…**

**~ TBC ~**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author: **(lebay mode: on) "Aloha minna-san! Hisoka is come back with a new fic now!!"

**Hana**: "Hah?! Lo bikin fic lagi?! Udah gitu angst lagi! Gak cocok banget sama karakter lo yang cacat itu! Lagian yang pertama kan belom selesai!!"

**Author**: "Suka-suka gue dong gorilla idup! Yah, mau diapain lagi sekali-kali kan gue juga pengen ganti suasana terus nyoba bikin fic yang genrenya angst! Itu hak gue kan?!" (Author bawa-bawa spanduk ANTI PORNOGRAFI DAN PORNOAKSI ?)

**Hana**: "Iya, iya whatever lah! Terus fic lo yang pertama mau diapain?"

**Author**: "Ya gue lanjutin lah! Tenang aja buat para readers yang masih nungguin fic pertama saya karena saya gak hiatus kok! Cuma pengen bikin cerita ini doang! So minna-san, that's all for now! Jangan lupa review ya karena ini fic angst pertama saya jadi saya butuh banyak saran nih, kritik juga boleh deh, tapi yang membangun ya! Ja nee!"

**RnR please!**


	2. Meeting

**Title: Change**

**Rating: T of course! Gak bisa bikin yang M… hiks…**

**Summary: (AU) Zoro dan Zero, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan zetsu pada saat menjalankan 'misi', adalah dua anak kembar yang tak pernah membuka hati mereka pada siapapun, namun apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu dengan Tobi, anak pindahan baru yang misterius di sekolah?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Naruto except my own story!**

**A/N: Karena ada yang bingung, saya tambahin keterangan di sini:**

**Zoro = Zetsu Putih **

**Zero = Zetsu Item **

"_Hello" _ = **Zoro's talking**

"**Hello" = Zero's talking**

"He…** llo" = Zetsu's talking**

**Change**

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**By Kirihara Hisoka**

**Zoro's POV**

"_**Nee, Zetsu… Kalian tahu? Seluruh dunia ini… hanya terdiri dari kegelapan semata…**__"_

Mimpi?

"_**Dan kalian juga… akan menghabiskan seumur hidup kalian dalam kegelapan itu…"**_

Tidak…

"_**Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu karena… kalian adalah keberadaan yang tak diperlukan… keberadaan yang terlahir untuk dibenci…**__"_

Cukup…

"_**Kalian takkan punya pilihan lain, apalagi harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti akan datang orang yang akan menarik kalian keluar dari kegelapan ini…**__"_

Sudah…

"_**Yang bisa kalian lakukan hanya terus bertahan hidup dan menjalani kegelapan yang terbentang di hadapan kalian…**__"_

Hentikan…

"_**Dan kalian... tidak berhak mendapatkan... sesuatu yang disebut dengan… kebahagiaan..."**_

HENTIKAN…!

Hari demi hari kata-kata itu terus ia dengungkan ditelingaku…

Terus mengukirkan kata-kata mengerikan itu…

Hingga jauh ke dalam lubuk sanubari…

Sampai-sampai membuatku benar-benar berfikir bahwa…

Mungkin…

Memang itulah kebenarannya…

"Zoro-san!!" Teriakan itu membuat kesadaranku kembali ke permukaan

Siapa…? Zero? Tidak, bukan…

"Zo-zoro-san? Kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat! Kau juga berkeringat!" Pekik orang itu seraya mendekatkan tangannya padaku, melihat itu entah kenapa kemarahanku memuncak,

Jangan… sentu-!

"**Jangan sentuh…" **Suara dingin itu terlantun dari arah pintu kelas, kulihat Zero muncul dari sana

"Ba-baik! Ze-zero-san!" Melihat Zero semakin mendekat, ia langsung bergerak menjauhiku

"_Terima kasih... Zero_" Gumamku, kembali tenang

"**Ada kau mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, dengan mengeluarkan hawa membunuh seperti itu?" **Tanya Zero sambil terus melangkah ke tempat duduk kami

"_Makanya kubilang terima kasih…_" Jawabku pelan

Baru saja aku ingin kembali duduk ke kursiku saat aku merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tanganku

Apa yang sebenarnya Zero pikirkan?

Melakukan hal tak penting seperti ini?

Itulah yang kupikirkan sebelum aku menyadari bahwa...

Tanganku bergetar…

"_Ze…ro?_" Tanyaku padanya, namun ia hanya duduk diam dan memejamkan matanya sambil terus menggenggam tanganku yang bergetar itu

Sama seperti hari itu…

Dimana untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menitikkan air mata

Pada saat kami menghancurkan semuanya…

Ia hanya berdiri di sampingku, terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun…

Dan terus menggenggam tanganku…

Tanpa harus bertanya, ia selalu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku…

Tanpa harus kuberitahu, ia tahu apa yang bisa menenangkanku…

Tanpa harus kuminta, ia terus berada disampingku…

Keberadaaannya…

Yang selalu melengkapiku…

Aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu,

Hanya diam dan membalas genggamannya…

Membagi kehangatan tanganku dengan tangan dinginnya…

Menikmati keberadaannya di sampingku,

Sambil bergumam dalam hati …

"_Ternyata kau ada di sini ya?"_

"_**Karena kalian... tidak berhak mendapatkan... sesuatu yang disebut dengan… kebahagiaan..."**_

Asalkan kami memiliki satu sama lainnya…

Asalkan keadaan yang sekarang tak pernah berubah…

Ya, Asalkan Zero ada disampingku…

Aku tak membutuhkan kebahagiaan...

Bagiku itu adalah…

Kenyataan yang takkan pernah berubah…

"Zoro…Zero…" Kudengar suara lembut namun dingin milik Konan memanggilku dari arah pintu

"Rapat OSIS akan dimulai…"

~~~O~~~

**Zetsu's POV**

"Jadi… **Siapa yang harus kami bunuh?**" Tanya kami, Zetsu, pada siluet laki-laki yang kami kenal sebagai pemimpin organisasi ini, Pein.

Ya, kalian tak salah mendengarnya

OSIS hanyalah sebuah kamuflase…

Untuk menutupi organisasi keji ini…

**Yang berisi para monster berdarah dingin…**

**Yang bekerja sebagai anjing pembunuh…**

**Demi kepuasan para pemimpin pemerintahan…**

**Yang menginginkan kekuasaan…**

Ya, dalam organisasi buatan akademi…

Bernama Akatsuki ini…

"Nishikado Rei. Duta Kirigakure yang berencana menjalin aliansi dengan Negara Konoha. Bila aliansi itu terwujud, kekuasaan pemerintahan Amegakure akan semakin menipis, para petinggi tak menginginkan hal itu. Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak kan… Zetsu?" Jelas Pein sambil memberikanku sebuah File dengan tulisan 'Nishikado Rei' di depannya

"Ya… **Pein-sama**"

Itu sama sekali bukan merupakan pertanyaan

Karena di dunia yang kami tempati ini…

**Kegagalan sama saja dengan kematian…**

Menolak perintah dan kau akan mati…

Melenceng dari tujuan juga, kau akan mati…

Sedikit saja kesalahan dan kau pun pasti akan mati…

Semuanya merupakan skema yang mudah saja…

Dan hal seperti itu… bukanlah hal yang aneh…

**Karena… Memang seperti itu aturan mainnya…**

"Kau asset yang berharga Zetsu… jangan mengecewakanku…" Gumam Pein

"Tenang saja, karena kau pun tahu bahwa apa pun yang terjadi… **Kami tak akan mati. Praktis sekali bukan?**" Jawab kami sambil berlalu pergi untuk menjalankan misi kami

~~~O~~~

**Normal POV**

"Apa itu kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh manusia,... Zetsu?" Gumam Pein saat Zetsu telah hilang dari pandangan matanya

"Pein..." Terdengar suara Konan yang muncul dari balik bayangan

"Ada apa, Konan?" Tanya Pein sambil beralih ke wanita satu-satunya di Akatsuki itu

"Orang itu… akan datang besok…" Gumam Konan, kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman

"Hm" Jawab Pein singkat

"Mengenai hal itu… Apa kau telah memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi partner-nya?"

"Sepertinya aku telah menemukan orang yang cocok…"

"Siapa?"

"Zetsu…"

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Konan, dalam sekejap bola matanya terlihat membesar, walaupun hanya sekilas

"Selalu, Konan" Jawab Pein datar

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau raih dengan keputusanmu itu, Nagato?" Tanya Konan

"Apa menurutmu, Konan?"

~~~O~~~

"Bisa kau ulangi… **Kata-katamu sekali lagi?**" Tanya Zetsu yang tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Zetsu, dan aku takkan mengatakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik…" Ucap Pein, Zetsu pun menganguk pelan

"Besok akan datang anggota baru, dan kaulah yang akan jadi partner-nya…"

"Apa kau serius… **Pein-sama?**" Tanya Zetsu, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang didengarnya

"Jangan mengetes kesabaranku… Zetsu…" Ucap Pein dingin, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Zetsu untuk mengeluarkan protesannya lagi.

"Baik, tapi… **kenapa harus aku?**"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya anggota yang tak mempunyai partner Zetsu, ini hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan, dan aku tak mau mendengar berita kalau kau membunuhnya…" Terang Pein,

"Ini perintah… Zetsu…" Lanjut Pein mengunci komentar apa pun yang mungkin akan dilontarkan Zetsu,

"Ingat Zetsu… selama kau ada di sini… kau hanyalah alat…" Gumam Pein memberi penegasan pada Zetsu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Baik… **Pein-sama…**" Gumam Zetsu pelan saat ketua mereka menghilang dari pandangan mata

"_Kami tak bisa…_ **menentangnya…"**

~~~O~~~

"**Kau masih berbau darah, Zoro…**" Gumam Zero pada Zoro yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

Namun Zoro tak menjawab, hanya terdiam sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur, handuk masih menggantung di lehernya, air mengucur dari rambutnya yang masih basah

"**Kau ini…**" Ucap Zero sambil menghela napas dan melangkah ke tempat Zoro

"**Benar-benar menyusahkan…**" Keluh Zero sambil mengeringkan rambut Zoro yang masih terpaku di tempatnya

"_Hei, Zero…_" Gumam Zoro yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara, "Apa yang se-"

"**Lupakan…**" Selak Zero bahkan sebelum Zoro sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"**Apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan, apa yang mau kau katakan, lupakan semuanya…**"

"_Tapi…_"

"**Hentikan omong kosongmu Zoro… Yang harus kau pikirkan hanyalah misi. Apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tak boleh mempengaruhi pikiranmu…**"Tekan Zero sambil mengambil handuk Zoro dan melangkah pergi

"**Bukankah ni adalah hal yang sudah kita tetapkan waktu itu? Untuk membuang emosi kita, membuang semuanya...**" Ucap Zero sambil mematikan lampu kamar mereka

"_Zero…kau…_"

"**Tidurlah, Zoro…**"

~~~O~~~

**Zoro's POV**

Aku mengerti Zero, sangat mengerti…

Tapi kenapa… perasaan yang mengganjal di hati ini…

Tak mau menghilang?

Kupikir takkan ada masalah jika aku mengikuti kata-katamu…

Namun, malam itu…

Aku sama sekali tak bisa tertidur.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terus menghantui pikiranku,

Seakan-akan memaksa untuk menghancurkan kewarasanku…

_Apakah yang akan terjadi bila ia masuk dalam kehidupan kami?_

_Apakah keadaan kami akan berubah?_

_Apakah kami akan baik-baik saja?_

_Apakah semuanya… bisa tetap seperti biasanya?_

Membuatku benar-benar merasa takut…

Bila pertanyaan itu akan benar-benar menghancurkanku…

Tanpa kusadari, saat aku terus mencari akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu

Malam perlahan menghilang

Tergantikan oleh datangnya sinar mentari yang menyinari pagi

Namun… kenapa terasa begitu gelap?

Seakan membawa pertanda…

Bahwa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi…

Dalam kehidupan kami…

"Zetsu, ini adalah partner barumu…" Jelas Pein-sama sambil menunjuk kepada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai eye-patch di mata kanannya **(1)**

"Salam kenal Zetsu-san! Namaku Tobi!" Ucap laki-laki itu, Tobi, dengan ceria sambil memberikan senyumannya pada kami

Namun… Kenapa senyumanmu itu tak sampai pada matamu?

Kenapa… Pandangan matamu terlihat begitu kelam?

Mengapa… Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimataku?

Karena terus terpaku pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu

Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa…

Orang ini nantinya…

Adalah orang yang akan membawa pergolakan dalam hidup kami…

~~~O~~~

**(1) **Di fic ini, Tobi masih punya mata kirinya dan mata ini normal (bukan sharingan), jadi yang ditutupin eye patch-nya itu mata sharingan-nya! Kenapa? Nanti di beberapa chapter ke depan juga kalian tahu! Muahahaha! *digampar*

~~~O~~~

**Author: **(nebar bunga)"Aloha, Minna-san! Akhirnya saya bisa update!! Yeah!!" (*dilempar panci*) "Makasih banyak atas review-nya ya! Kalian baik banget deh! – halah, gombal! – Akhirnya setelah sebulan, saya update juga! Maaf lama, soalnya ada UAS sih! terus saya juga gak ada ide nih buat cerita ini! Hehe, Ini aja baru dapet inspirasi pas lagi ulangan IPA!"

**Hana**: "Dapet inspirasi pas ulangan IPA?! inspirasi macem apaan tuh?! Lha, terus pas ulangan IPA lo ngapain aja? Gak konsen dong?!"

**Author**: (asal jawab) "Ya inspirasi macem ini! Au deh, boker kali! Gue lupa!" (*digampar guru IPA sampe jontor*) "Yeah, akhirnya saya berhasil juga masukin sepotong masa lalu Zetsu! Belum jelas sih, tapi nanti juga makin jelas kok! Tapi serius deh, pas baca fic ini, entah kenapa saya pengen muntah! Kata-katanya itu lebay banget sih! Hoek! Udah gitu Zetsu keliatan OOC banget lagi! Ah~! Susah amat sih bikin fic angst!!" (ngelemparin Zetsu pake sandal jepit swallow)

**Zetsu**: (sewot) "Loh?! Kok kita sih yang disalahin? **Kan lo yang bikin?!**"

**Author**: "Tapi kan lo yang gue bikin!!"

**Zetsu**: "Alesan gila… **macem apalagi tuh?!**"

**(Author + Zetsu pun maen cakar-cakaran dengan lebaynya)**

**Author**: (dengan tumbennya sadar) "Oh, ya! Bagi yang nanya saya dapet inspirasi darimana, sebenarnya saya dapet inspirasi ini dari berbagai manga lho! Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, yang paling banyak sih pastinya dari Ouran, terus ada juga dari nabari no ou, dan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak referensi dari berbagai manga lainnya!" – ngebajak karya orang nih ceritanya??- Eh, tapi saya gak ngebajak kok, Cuma ngerompak doang!" (*dibantai para mangaka yang ngerasa karyanya dibajak sama Author*)

**Hana**: "Yah, daripada kalian musti ngebaca hal gak jelas dari Hisoka, Minna-san, saya mohon kerja samanya untuk terus mendukung fic orang gila di sebelah saya ini dengan terus me-review ya! Kalau bisa, tapi jangan pujian soalnya nanti mahkluk di sebelah saya malah makin gelo!"

**Author**: (sewot) "Loh, kok gitu sih?! Jangan percaya sama dia Minna-san!!"

**Hana**: (ngecengin Author) "Oh, ya! Fic ini kayaknya bakal di update sebulan sekali deh! Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya bulan depan, minna-san!" (cabut)

**Author**: (ngejar Hana) "WOI!! GUE BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG!!"

**Review please!!!**


End file.
